It Must Be a Crazy Day
by Sportfanatic2007
Summary: Follows Cirque du Media. The announcement of Josh and Donna's engagement, as well as the situation in Kazakhstan, leads to a crazy day in the White House. Final chapter just added! As always, feedback is appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: Don't Ask

Disclaimer: I do not own "The West Wing" or anything associated with it. I am merely borrowing the ideas for a little bit of fun. Enjoy!

The morning after the press found out about Josh and Donna's engagement, the communications offices in the West Wing seemed to be flooded with everything from congratulatory notes to letters from girls who were in love with Josh asking him not to give up his bachelorhood yet.

When Josh got to his office, his desk was flooded with notes and other goodies that he would enjoy later. After clearing off his desk, Margaret came in his office, saying that Lou wanted to see him before that morning's Senior Staff meeting.

After Josh got to Lou's office, he asked her, "How did the press take the announcement yesterday?"

Lou looked at Josh ready to cry. She said, "Don't ask. They went nuts, especially since we told them we didn't have any information."

"Oh," Josh replied, with a blank look on his face, "I knew they would be curious, but not to the point where they would go crazy."

"You know how reporters are," said Lou, "They need every detail or else they claim they can't write a decent story. Annabeth and I will need more info on the wedding plans as soon as possible, so that way we can make a formal announcement and get the press asking about topics other than where your wedding will be."

"Okay, I'll talk to Donna tonight," said Josh, "Something tells me that she's as overwhelmed as I am right now, and she's usually good about keeping her head together."

"Yeah," said Lou, looking at the clock, "We'd better get a move on, otherwise we'll be late for Senior of Staff, which wouldn't be too good, especially since you're the Chief of Staff."

"Yeah, time to go," said Josh.

As he and Lou headed out of Lou's office, she told him, "I have a feeling things are just as crazy about this announcement, if not more so, on the East Wing."

Lou and Josh entered Matt's office to begin Senior Staff, and as the day went on, Lou would be right about the state of events on the East Wing.


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth Meets with Donna

As Senior Staff got underway on the West Wing, Donna was still attempting to find her desk on the East Wing. On her desk, there was everything from congratulatory notes, letters from designers asking to design her wedding gown, as well as fruit and chocolate baskets (Donna though to herself, "Yummy."). After she eventually found her desk, Annabeth entered her office with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my God, Donna!" she said, sounding as excited as always, "This is amazing! A first in White House history and you've got people asking to design your gown! I am so jealous!"

"I'm glad one of us is," said Donna, with a half sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Annabeth, the smile being drained from her face.

"I love Josh, don't get me wrong about that," said Donna, "It's just that maybe there shouldn't be a big wedding after all. Especially since the media would have a field day at the location."

Annabeth became hesitant to tell Donna the next part, but it had to be done. She said to Donna, "After the circus at yesterday's briefing, Lou and I decided that you and Josh have to come to some definite decisions about the wedding, so we can make a formal announcement by the end of next week."

Donna looked like she was about to cry, but remained as calm as she always was and said, "Okay, I'll talk to Josh and see what we come up with."

"Okay," said Annabeth. With a smile on her face, she then asked Donna, "You know what? We should go out tonight. You know, get away from all the craziness for a few hours."

"Sounds good," said Donna, with a smile coming back to her face. "How about meeting me back here around 6:30 or so?"

"Awesome," said Annabeth, as was leaving Donna's office, "Have a good day, Donna!"

"You too," said Donna, preparing herself for the staff meeting that would be held later that morning.


	3. Chapter 3: Senior Staff

As Senior Staff got underway, Matt asked Josh for a briefing on the situation in Kazakhstan.

Josh said, "Not too good. I mean, things out there have improved a tiny bit in the last 48 hours, but not enough."

Sam said, "That means that we would eventually have to intervene, right?"

"That would be right, Sam," said Matt, "We would have to intervene, but there's also the question of when we would do it."

Josh said, "Plus, there's also the question of how much intervention we would be able to get away with. Too much, and they say we take their normal lives away. Too little, and we don't do enough."

Matt said, "You know, Josh, you make some good points there. I have a meeting this afternoon in the Situation Room, so we can work out details then too. Alright, we'll have another meeting later this afternoon. Have a good day."

As everyone was leaving, Lou said, "Wait a sec! What am I supposed to say to the reporters at the briefing?"

After making sure that Josh left the room, Sam jokingly said, "They'll still be busy talking about Josh and Donna, so you've bought yourself some time there."

"I'm not kidding, Sam," said Lou, looking a little flustered. Turning to the President, she asked, "What do you want me to tell the press, sir?"

"Just tell them what I told you, and that you'll have more information after I'm done in the SitRoom," said Matt, "Don't worry about it too much, Lou. You'll be fine. See you later."

"Same to you, sir," replied Lou.

Even though she thought he was being a smart-alec, Lou had a feeling that Sam might be right about the press. Still, she couldn't help but be nervous as she prepared for that morning's briefing.


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch and Wedding Plans

At lunchtime, Donna decided to take a break from her office and headed to see how Josh was handling things.

When she got to his office, she saw the usual clutter everywhere. She thought to herself as she looked at the mess, "Even though I'm his fiancé and not his assistant anymore, some things still never change."

"What are you doing here?" Josh asked Donna as she headed toward his desk.

"Taking a break from things," she replied as they shared a light kiss. "Plus, I thought you might be hungry."

"I am, plus we need to talk," said Josh.

As the two were leaving for lunch, Donna asked, "What do we need to talk about?"

"Lou told me that they need more details about the wedding as soon as possible, so they can get the press off their backs about it," Josh told her.

Donna replied, "Annabeth told me the same thing. So, we need to sit down and plan what will be the most important day of our lives."

After walking for a few minutes, Josh and Donna wound up at a tiny café about two blocks from the White House.

Once they sat down and ordered (burger and fries for Josh and chicken Caesar salad for Donna), Donna took out her planner and flipped through it. She told Josh, "When would you like to have the wedding?"

Josh told her, "I was thinking sometime in the fall, maybe late September or October."

Donna said with a smile, "Yeah, October would be good. October 21, to be exact. Did you want to have it in the Rose Garden? I mean, that is where we got engaged."

"Are you kidding? The media would have a field day," said Josh, as their lunch arrived. "They would be camped outside the White House for days, only to be told they can't come in."

"You're right," said Donna, "What were you thinking, then?"

"I'm going to talk to the Bartlets, and see if we can have the wedding on their farm," Josh told her.

Donna was so happy that she almost started to cry. She then told Josh, "That would be perfect, Josh. I would love to have the wedding in New Hampshire on the Bartlet farm. Just think of how beautiful it would be."

"Yeah, and security would be taken care of, too, which is the best thing," said Josh.

After finishing their lunch, Josh and Donna headed back to the White House, still discussing the wedding.

"Okay, so we have our date and tentative venue," said Donna, "All we need is the bridal party."

"Do we really need one?" asked Josh, "I was thinking of just having a best man and maid of honor, if that's what you want."

"That would be fine," said Donna, "I'll talk to C.J. and see if she would come out from California to be my maid of honor."

"I'll talk to Sam to be my best man," said Josh, "I mean, I did talk him into taking the Deputy Chief of Staff job, so this should be no problem."

As Josh went into his office, Josh said, "So you'll tell Annabeth that we have plans forming, and I'll do the same with Lou."

"Okay, I'll do that," Donna said. "By the way, Annabeth and I are going out tonight, so you're on your own for dinner. See you later!"

As Donna blew him a kiss, he said, "Have fun! See you tonight!"

After Donna left, a smile that was bigger than any smile he had since the election spread across Josh's face, a sign of how good things were now.


	5. Chapter 5: Lou's Stressing Out

Later that afternoon, Lou went into the press room to give the briefing that she was dreading. She had little information on the crisis in Kazakhstan, and had a feeling that Sam would be right about the press still talking about Josh and Donna. As she entered the press room, Sam would be proven right, as she heard the reporters still talking about Josh and Donna.

Lou began the briefing by saying, "First of all, I have no more information about Josh and Donna's engagement than I did last night. So, that will not be covered in today's briefing." The reporters simply booed and hissed to this statement.

After telling the reporters to quiet down, Lou then said, "As we speak, the President is meeting with his security advisors to discuss the situation in Kazakhstan. There is much to be discussed before a decision is made as to what to do out there. I will take a few questions, and tell you what little I do know, but right now, I won't be able to tell you too much until after the President's meeting."

One reporter raised his hand and asked, "Just what is there to discuss?"

Lou replied, "What kind of intervention to use and how much."

Another reporter asked, "Do they have any idea as to what they plan to do?"

"I have very little information, and won't know too much until after the President's meeting," Lou told them, "I'll be briefing again at 5:00 this afternoon, so I'll probably have more information then. Until then, have a good afternoon."

"Same to you," the reporters replied.

After the briefing, Lou went back to her office, only to have Josh come in about five seconds later.

"I just talked to Donna, and we came to some decisions about the wedding," said Josh as he sat down.

"Hallelujah. Something good came out of this day," said Lou, "Okay, let's hear it."

"We decided on October 21 for the wedding, and we're going to talk to the former President about having it on his farm in New Hampshire," said Josh.

"Bridal party?" asked Lou.

"Donna and I decided that we're only going to have a best man and maid of honor, and we're going to ask those two about it tonight," said Josh.

"Excellent," said Lou, "I'll talk to Annabeth, and we'll make an official announcement sometime next week."

"Okay," said Josh, changing the subject, "I take it the briefing didn't go so well today."

"Just as crazy as yesterday's, if not more so," said Lou.

"It's just a crazy day," said Josh, "Get used to it, there'll be more of them in the next four years. Have a good one, Lou."

"You too," Lou replied, as she worked on more press briefings.


	6. Chapter 6: Will You Be My Best Man?

Just before everyone left the White House for the night, Josh pulled Sam into his office.

"Sam, I have a question for you," said Josh.

"Shoot," Sam replied.

"Donna and I are getting married in October," said Josh, "and I wanted to know if you would be my best man."

"I would be honored," Sam replied, looking at Josh with a somewhat surprised expression. "But, I do have one condition,"

"That is?" asked Josh, sounding a little surprised.

"That you be my best man when I get married," Sam told him.

"You bet I will," Josh replied, without giving it a thought.

"Awesome," said Sam. "Well, I'm out for the night. See you tomorrow, Josh."

"Same to you. Have a good night," Josh replied.

After a few minutes of checking e-mails and other miscellaneous things, Josh left the White House for the night too.


	7. Chapter 7: What Day Isn't Crazy?

After leaving the White House, Josh went back to an empty apartment, since Donna was spending the evening with Annabeth. In a way, that was fine with Josh, since he had something concerning the wedding to take care of.

One he got changed, he dialed the number of former President Bartlet. After two rings, it was Abbey that answered the phone.

"Hi, Abbey. It's Josh," said Josh. "I have big news for you."

"Okay, let me get Jed," was Abbey's reply. After a few seconds, she got the former President and said, "Okay, you're on speaker."

"Donna and I are getting married on October 21, and wanted to know if we can have the wedding on your farm," Josh told them.

"Congratulations," said Jed and Abby in unison. After a few seconds of whispering, Abbey said, "We would love for you to have the wedding up here."

"Thank you so much," said Josh. "I'll tell Donna what you said. Good night to the both of you."

"Good night, Joshua," said Abbey.

Just as Josh was hanging up the phone, Donna walked in.

"Hi, Donna," said Josh.

"Hi, Josh," said Donna as the two shared a kiss. "Who were you on the phone with just now?"

"The Bartlets," said Josh, "We can have the wedding on their farm."

Donna just looked so happy to the point where she almost cried. After a few seconds, she said, "That is the best thing that happened all day."

"That, and we have a best man for our wedding," Josh told her. "Sam said yes, as long as I was best man in his wedding."

"We have a maid of honor too," said Donna.

"I take it C.J. said yes," was Josh's reply.

"She was a little upset that she wasn't the first to find out that we got engaged," said Donna, "but she was so excited, and will be my maid of honor."

"Awesome," said Josh, "and with the wedding on the Bartlet farm, everything seems to be going in the right direction."

"Yeah," said Donna. "I'm going to get changed, then we'll talk and relax. I have a feeling your day was as crazy as mine."

"Of course," said Josh, "But we work in the White House. What day isn't crazy?"

Donna and Josh both laughed at that statement. Without saying anything, they realized that they had been doing this for eight years, and had come a long way, both personally and professionally, in that time.


End file.
